1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fastening apparatus particularly useful in nuclear reactor systems, and pressurized power systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to ensure reliability of any structural system including bolt-fastened components, especially components of a nuclear reactor, it is common practice for the bolts to be periodically inspected for evidence of crack initiation or other failure. These bolts are often inaccessible due to radiation and/or position.
It is desired to provide accurate, rapid and remote indication of bolt failure particularly for nuclear reactors.